


Dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Episode 1, F/M, Fresh Start, norma bates character study, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She hops down from the car to slot herself against his side. "We own a motel, Norman Bates!" And then she's taken his hand and dragged him all over the house with a kind of girlish glee he hasn't seen on her in a while.He'd never realized it before, how much she changed when it was just the two of them.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I wanted to do for a few weeks and my only idea for it was Norman talking about her clothes and her personality after his father's death. (And appreciating it.) And then the first sentence/headcanon happened and the rest followed.

His bright-eyed mother, who was once fired from her waitressing job for being 'unfathomably rude to customers', wants to run a motel.  
But she smiles at him. And he knows she can do it.

Out loud he tells her, "This is crazy, Mom," and laughs with bewildered joy. Inside he thinks, "You're beautiful." He does not say it out loud. She already knows she's beautiful.

She hops down from the car to slot herself against his side. "We own a motel, Norman Bates!" And then she's taken his hand and dragged him all over the house with a kind of girlish glee he hasn't seen on her in a while. At least not when Dad was around. 

The thought of any good coming out of dad's absence, seems out of place here in the old house and with his mother's happiness. It threatens to infect his own dark mood, to make him forget he's supposed to be annoyed with her. But it seems he can only ever be that with her-- annoyed, and nothing more. He loves her too much. 

She seems to have blossomed, he can't deny that. Mom did not grieve-- she survived. She pushed forward. Traded her old patterns for bright sundresses and quick decisions. A new car to take them anywhere and everywhere. A louder voice, a stronger presence. He'd never realized it before, how much she changed when it was just the two of them. And in White Pine Bay, it _would_ be just the two of them. 

His mother promises him protection and happiness as she always does. Norman believes her. 

They'll chase her dreams together. And when it's his turn, he doesn't doubt she'll be there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so used to writing 'his mother/Mother' that it was weird to add in the 'Mom's. But, hey, contrast.
> 
> For the record, I think Norma would totally get in trouble for being rude to people (who were rude to her first) otherwise she'd be charming as can be. The waitress thing is likely something she did before Norman was born and just told him about, or early in Norman's life. How apt if it was a 50s-style diner though.


End file.
